El cadaver del amor
by Lexa.Gn
Summary: Ella,una persona viva que ha perdido mucho.El un muerto que ha regresado.Y una sola solucion para estar con el que le costara mucho.Mi primer fic de Bleach.AU.


_**Hola Mundo F.F!**_

_**Como sabran este es mi primer one-shot y primera historia de Bleach!:D**_

_**Estuve un poco nerviosa al escribirlo es posiblemente que me haya comido palabras o letras**_

_**Tambien este es el regalo de una de mis mejores amigas!FELICIDADES SABRI!**_

_**Bueno no lo interrumpo mas asi que lean y no vemos abajo.**_

_**Nota:Bleach no me pertenese[desafortunadamente TT3TT]le pertenece al gran tite kubo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>El cadáver del amor<strong>

En una mansión no muy lejos de la ciudad

-Rukia ven para acá que todavía no he terminado contigo.-

-No, aléjate de mi. Te odio a ti, odio a todo el mundo y en especial ODIO mi vida.-

-Abre la puerta, ábrela.-

Como lo ven es una pelea entre una madre y una hija pero ¿cual es la razon?.Esa noche, una joven llamada Rukia Kuchiki de 15 años de edad,cabellera negra,ojos violetas con tonalidades azules,menudo cuerpo entre otras cosa, había hecho algo terrible para haber llegado a la situación actual, ella iba a matar al responsable de la muerte de su padre, pero antes de pudiera hacerlo una persona había visto tal acto y la llevo a la policía, después su madre fue a recogerla a la carcel.

-No soporto estar sin ti padre, primero fue Ichigo y después tu no soporto mi vida, la odio… y no entiendo por que me tiene que estar pasando esto a mí.

Unas horas después, Rukia se escapa de su casa por una ventana de su cuarto y se dirige al bosque para poder tranquilizarse y poder alejarse de toda esa locura. Andaba distraída caminando a travez del bosque cuando escucha pisadas atras de se alarma pero decidio mejor encarar al extraño que la seguia.

Volteo pero no vio a nadie._Que extraño me estoy volviendo loca. _Pensaba la chica lo que habia pasado la estaba poniendo mas frustada y mas estar en el bosque a oscuras sin señal de vida. Siguio con su camino pero algo la detuvo enfrente de ella provocando sacarle un grito a la muchacha.

-AHHHHH...-se asusto tanto que callo de pompas al sus manos en la cara tapandose sus ojos.-Por favor no me mates no quiero morir bueno no ahorita...

-Oe,Rukia...-le llamo la persona que supuestamente estaba siguiendo a la ojivioleta.

-Dejame por favor,se que quiero morir pero prefiero morir siendo una vieja solterona que por lo menos crecera unos 10 centimetros mas y con el monton de gatos acompañandome por ser una gruñona y no convivir con mas personas...

-Oe,enana...-se estaba empezando a desesperar por tanta palabreria por parte de Rukia pero fue interumpido de nuevo por ella.

-Y que uno de esos gatos sea blanco y se llame Chappy y cuando se muera pueda comprar un conejo y tambien ponerle Chappy en su memoria por ser un buen gato y enseñarle a cantar y a tocar el piano como los gatos de los aristogatos...

-Enana...-estaba viendola como estaba exagerando y siendo una ella sabe de donde saca tanta cosa ya ni siquiera una niña de nueve años dice eso._Compadecere a los pobres animales que se llegen a llamar con ese nombre tan feo._Penso la otra persona.

-y tengo suerte de ser una chaparra sin chiste ya que asi mis mascotas me podran comer muy rapido cuando este muerta y no dejar rastro alguno de que alguna vez existi...

-EN...-estab apunto de gritarle pero no se callaba, parecia que hablaba hasta por los codos.

-QUIERO VIVIR QUIERO VIVR TODAVIA QUIERO VIVIIIIIIIIIIR-gritaba con todo lo que tenia dando pena ajena a cualquiera que la viera en ese estado tan...miserable.

Ya es suficienteno,no pudo soportarlo mas, la agarro de los hombros obligandola a verlo.

-Por el amor de Dios Rukia,deja de decir todas esas idioteces que pasan por tu cabeza y veme de una buena vez soy yo Ichigo.-le dijo sacandole una cara sorprendida a la morena,no podia creerlo,realmente era el hombre que le cambio la vida , ese hombre de cabellera naranja,ojos marrones,alto,guapo,inteligente,sonrisa perfecto,guapo,cuerpo espectacular segun ella,ya dije guapo? .Estaba tan sorprendida de verlo que no podia pronunciar palabra alguna. Su mirada violacea se encontraba sobre Ichigo como si fuera una imagen en vez de una persona.

-I...chi...go-Pronuncio Rukia en voz baja mas bien en forma de susurro,los ojos de ella miraba a todas las parte del cuerpo del pelinaranja comprobando de que estuviera ahi y no fuera una ilusion de su corazon.

El sonrio al escuchar de nuevo su nombre pronunciado por los labios de la morena.-Ese soy yo ¿no te da gusto verme de nuevo?-le pregunto tratando de sacarla del trance en el que estaba.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento,podian escuchar todos los sonidos productos de la noche,era tan tranquilo sin que nadie los molestara hasta que el ojimiel se estaba empezando a preocupar por el tanto silencio de Rukia.

_Creo que la mate del susto_-pensaba el fresa preocupado-Oe ena...-No pudo terminar ya que un golpe fue directo a su abdomen haciendo que se retorciera del dolor.

-Maldicion Ichigo como se te ocurre aparecerte asi de la nada,casi haces que me de un infarto de corazon y aparte tienes el descaro de seguirme como si fueras un asesino,nunca habia tenido tanto miedo-le reclama de forma euforica.

-Ay,ay,ay,ay-era lo unico que decia el no le dolia tanto ya que se habia acostumbra a tal trato por parte de su chica,pero tambien se sentia feliz sabiendo que ella se encontraba bien y que no habia cambiado nada.

Rukia lo miraba desde arriba con su evidante enojo pero eso fue desapareciendo al mismo tiempo en que se iba arrodillando sin quitarle la mirada de encima. En su cara se fue formando una sonrisa y lo ultimo que hizo fue se sorprendio ante tal acto olvidando su no tan gran abrazo se sentia tal calido y acogedor pareciendo como si nunca se quisiera separar de el.

El poco a poco iba subiendo sus brazos para poder rodearla de forma delicada pero a la vez ese abrazo se decian lo mucho que se habian extrañado,expresaban los antiguos sentimientos que sentian el uno con el otro.

Se separaron al poco tiempo viendose directo a los kuchiki iba empezar a hablar pero no pudo ya que se le formo un nudo en la garganta haciendo que de sos ojos empezaran a salirle lagrimas corriendo a travez de sus mejillas. El de ojos marrones puso su mano en la mejilla de ella y con su dedo pulgar secandole las lagrimas.

-No llores,por favor. Eres demasiado bonita para verte llorar.- Le decia para poderla lo unico que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse por haberse referido a ella como bonita. El pelinaranja no paso desapercibido por eso. Agarro su cara con sus dos manos poniendo sus cabezas a la misma altura.

-Sabes te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas-le fue diciendo acercando sus labios con los de la juntarse las respiraciones de cada uno tentandolos a acercase un poco mas hasta que lograron juntar sus labios dando asi un lindo y tierno sus ojos y sentia las manos de Ichigo acariciar sus ya ardientes mejillas, sus labios se dejaban llevar por el momento olvidandose de todo, solo era el y ella.

Llevo un poco temblorosas sus manos al pecho de beso era lento pero se estaba volviendo apasionado,disfrutaban del sus labios tan suaves y cada moviento que daban su labios se estremecian haciendoles perder el control.

Se separaron lentamente debido a la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones quedando a escasos centimetros, no rozaban sus labios pero sentian sus agitadas respiraciones.

-Te amo,Ichigo.-dijo Rukia trantando de regular su respiracion.

-Yo tambien te amo,enana mandona.-dijo casi riendose arruinado tan precioso momento.

La pelinegra se separo bruscamente de el quedando enfrente de el.

-Maldito seas,arruinaste este momento tan lindo,mugre zanahoria con patas-

-No me digas asi,enana-

-!Fresa podrida¡-

-!mujer sin chiste¡-

-!kilometro parado¡-

-!medio metro¡-

Y ahi iban de nuevo, con sus tipicas peleas en las que no parecian tener fin,estuvieron asi como por 10 minutos mas hasta cansarse de tantos sentaron en el suelo y empezaron a platicar de lo que le habia pasado despues de la muerte de el. Le platico acerca de la muerte de su solo escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decia la morena,se sentia tan triste por lo que decia, con cada palabra parecia como si se estuviera quebrando su alma en mil pedazos.

-Ya veo,lo siento por lo de tu padre-es lo unico que decia Ichigo.

-No importa-dijo mirando al suelo con mirada verdad era malo por todo lo que habia pasado pero no por eso iba a dejar de vivir asi que despejo su mente para olvidarse de lo malo.-Bueno dejemos de hablar de mi y dime ¿Que ahi de ti?¿por que estas aqui?no se supone que estabas muerto-la chica lo bombardeaba con tantas preguntas haciendo de esto un entrevista en vez de un efusivo encuentro.

-De hecho estoy muerto pero vine por unas horas por que me sentia aburrido estando en el otro mundo sin conocer a nadie.-aclaro el pelinaranja.-Ademas necesitaba verte.-termino sonriendole.

Ella igual el se sentia tranquila, se olvidaba de todo y solo lo ruido los interrumpio y este pertenecia al reloj que tenia Rukia en su muñeca, avisaba que ya era media noche.

-Es muy tarde-

-Tengo que irme,solo puedo estar aqui hasta media noche-le dijo el ojimiel,vio como ponia una cara triste su novia.

-¿Te volvere a ver?-le pregunto esperando una respuesta.

-No lo se-

Esa respuesta hizo que se pusiera mas triste pero era suficiente, dejo la tristeza de lado y obtuvo una solucion para estar con el y no dejarlo ir nunca mas.

-¿Puedes venir mañana?-

-Eso espero-

-Bueno trata de venir por favor,tengo una idea para poder estar juntos de nuevo.-Le dijo sonriendole.

-¿que se te ocurrio?-le pregunto un tanto preocupado debido a que las ideas de su morena siempre salian mal y los metian en problemas.

-Te lo dire mañana-se despidio no sin antes darle un beso en los labios.

Corrio directo a su casa,se encontraba feliz por aquella idea, iba a ser la mejor que se le haya ocurrido en su vida.Y con una gran sonrisa se durmio no sin antes pensar en su hombre.

Al dia siguiente,se encontraba de la misma manera,entusiasmada y lo de siempre,se levanto de su cama,desayuno,fue a la escuela y otras de que acabaran las clases,les aviso a sus amigos que debian encontrarse a las 11:00 de la noche en el bosque, obviamente omitio lo que iban hacer y tampoco les conto sobre Ichigo.

Entre ellos iban,Orihime,una chica pelinaranja con un cuerpo con demasiados atributos y curvas delineadas,alegre,inocente,y con un gran estomago al comer cosas que ella consideraba persona era Tatsuki,chica de cabello negro corto,delgada,fuerte,defensora de Orihime cuando esta estaba en problemas y gran amiga de el grupo habia tres hombres,el primero era Renji,hombre alto,de cabello rojo amarrado por una coleta,tatuado,fuerte,amigo de la infancia de Rukia,sobreprotector,siente algo por Tatsuki pero todavia no se da cuenta de sus segundo hombre era Ishida,de cabello azul oscuro,usaba lentes,era inteligente,astuto,el junto con Renji peleaban mucho con Ichigo por saber quien era mejor en algunas cosas.Y el ultimo pero no menos importante Chad,hombre mexicano inexpresivo,moreno,demasiado alto y fuerte,defensor de los debiles,comprensivo y amables.

Ya era de noche exactamente las 11:00,el grupo de chicos caminaba a traves del bosque,no sabian que hacian ahi solo seguian las indicaciones que la menuda mujer, un momento se llegaron a perder debido a que estaba oscuro y eso provoco una pelea entre Renji e Ishida por saber que camino de tantoo camino llegaron al lugar acordado encontrandose con Rukia.

-Se tardaron mucho-les decia ella

-Lo siento Kuchiki-san,es que nos perdimos.-dijo la pelinaranja.

-Ahora si dinos,para que nos mandaste a llamar aqui-pregunto Renji

-Bueno es que los necesito que me ayuden en algo a mi y...-tenia miedo de que pensara que era una loca pero tenia que decirlo-a Ichigo

Eso sorprendio mucho a los que le habia dolido mucho la muerte del pelinaranja pero esto...ya era demasiado se habia vuelto loca.

-etto...Rukia pero de que hablas,el esta muerto.-le dolia hablarle asi pero tenia que hacerla reaccionar.

Renji si iba a retira pero antes de voltearse una cara aparecio justo enfrente de la suya y con ellos un grito que alerto a los demas.

-AHHHHHHHHH...-era lo unico que se escuchaba de ellos,sacando grito tras grito asustandose cada vez mas. Mantenias los ojos cerrados al igual que Rukia cuando vio otra vez a Ichigo, solo que ellos estaban de diferente estaba abrazada a Ishida temblando y aunque este tenia miedo estaba sonrojado por tan acercamiento de la inocente chica. Tatsuki estaba junto a Renji agarrando fuertemente sus ropas debido al miedo y este la agarraba como si la estuviera era el unico que estaba parado ahi sin hacer nada pero si sentia algo de temor.

La cara que se le habia aparecido a Renji era la de Ichigo. El lo unico que hacia era reirse hasta no poder divertia tanto ver a sus amigos asi de se aguantaba la risa trantando de que no se le saliera una era divertido.

-jajaja deberian ver sus caras jajaja-se burlaba el Kurosaki.

Los demas veain como estaban y se separaron bruscamente y sonrojados por la forma en la que se encontraban. se sorprendieron al ver a la persona que estaba enfrente de la persona que pensaron que estaba muerta.

-¿Eres tu Kurosaki?-pregunto Ishida incredulo

-Obvio soy yo cuatro-ojos.-Le dijo Ichigo sacandole una cara de odio al peliazul

-Vaya vaya, parece que el fresita volvio.-dijo Renji dando una palmada al hombro del pelinaranja

-No me digas asi cabeza de piña-le contesto y asi empezarian una nueva pelea.

-Callate zanahoria parlanchina-se defendio Renji

-Ustedes dejen de jugar a la ensalada de frutas y ponganme atencion.-Les grito la pelinegra

-si...-

-Bueno como saben Ichigo esta muerto y por el momento es un fantasma-decia ella,cada vez se acercaba a decir su plan sabiendo que algunos se negarian pero al menos tenia que intentarlo-asi que se me ocurrio idea para poder estar con el-

-¿Que vas hacer Rukia?-le pregunto Tatsuki

Sonrio y lo dijo con la voz mas decidida que tenia.-Voy a matarme-

Nadie podia creer lo que dijo.¿Matarse?¿Acaso hablaba enserio?.Todos tenia sus ojos bien abiertos por su idea.

-Acaso te volviste loca,como se te ocurre tan horrible idea.-le gritaba el pelirrojo enojado.

-Kuchiki-san...no lo hagas-

-No puedes que yo este muerto no significa que tu tambien lo tengas que estar,tienes una vida que seguir y disfrutar,pero por favor no lo hagas.-Le decia un preocupado Ichigo.

-Lo siento pero lo hare,es mi culpa que tu este muerto siempre me protegias y arriesgabas tu vida solo para que yo estuviera bien...-le decia tratando de tranquilizar a todos en especial a Ichigo-...pero ahora dejame pagarte todo lo que hiciste por mi.-

-Rukia...-

-¿estan de acuerdo conmigo?-

Todos que nunca la harian cambiar de opinion,ademas si asi seria feliz entonces no se opondrian.

La morena saco una pequeña botella de extraño contenido,lo abrio y bebio de el.

-Bueno veran aquella botella contenia una droga que me matara dentro de una hora-aclaraba la kuchiki-no sentire dolor ni nada,solo cuando me sienta cansada sabre que es hora.-decia mientras veia a todos con caras tristes-No quiero que se sientan asi si puedo los visitare enserio...a por cierto le pueden dar esto a mi madre no tuvo tiempo de decirle sobre esto asi que lo escribi.-decia mientras le entregaba un sobre a Orihime-Ustedes sabran que hacer con mi cuerpo despues.-

-Si no hay problema-

Esperaron por una hora hasta que la ojivioleta se estaba empezando a sentir debil y cansada, se recosto en el suelo mientras Orihime le checaba el pulso. Ya no lo sentia mucho y supo que el momento se acercaba cada vez mas ,el momento de que se fuera.

Dos minutos despues,le volvieron a checar el pulso pero no lo sentian, se habia ido, todos tenian lagrimas en los ojos,tristes y angustiados envolvieron el cuerpo de la muchacha en una sabana llevandosela lejos y dejando a Ichigo en medio del bosque.

_-Ahora donde te habras metido...Rukia._-Penso el que tendria que esperarla pero por cuanto tiempo.¿Que tal si todavia no habia muerto?¿Y si la enterraban viva?.No...no podia pensar en iba retirar del lugar hasta que siente una brazos diminutos rodear su al instante quien era.

-Tardaste mucho, enana-

-Callate idiota-

El ojimiel volteo su cuerpo para poder encontraba bien

-Ya estas muerta-Le pregunto

-Si-le dijo abrazandolo mas fuerte como si no se pudiera separa de el.

-Entonces vamonos-

-si...-

Se veian el uno al otro acercandose hasta besarse con alegria de que ya nada los a poco se fueron devaneciendo con el viento y asi abandonar completamente el bosque dirigiendose al otro mundo.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio?merezco reviews?<strong>

**JAJAJA disfrute mucho espantando a todos!**

**Resivo de ,criticas constructivas,de todo menos insultos.**

**Ahora con sus reviews sabre si escribo otra historia o no!**

**Bueno nos leemos!**

**PD:Recomendeme algunas historias please!**

**Nota para SABRI:Ahi esta tu regalo espero que te guste,de hecho esta historia es la que hicimos en clase de español pero la mejore para que sea mejor y solo para y tu tambien dejame un review va!**


End file.
